


Elective Insomnia

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Kirk resists sleep.





	Elective Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

"You cannot sleep?"

"No, not exactly. I don't want to sleep."

"Indeed. Is that not rather... unusual... given our previous activity?"

A soft laugh. "Yeah, I guess it is, now that you put it that way. But if I sleep, I won't be aware of right now. Of being held by you, feeling your body surround me. I want to keep this forever."

"Illogical."

"I suppose. But I still want to keep it." He turned to Spock. "If I should ever lose you..."

"You will not; sleep. And if this moment escapes us, we shall create a new one tomorrow."


End file.
